Mitch
Michelle "Mitch" Hunter is a thirteen year-old trainer of the Kalos region. She is often recognized as the youngest Coordinator to enter a Grand Festival, entering at only the age of 7. Nowadays she focuses on being a trainer with her first Pokemon, a Mareep known as Red from the Sinnoh region. Character Mitch is often seen as a child amongst her traveling group, tripping over her own feet & often forgetting things. One of her more prominent characteristics is her lack of knowledge regarding Pokémon. It is unknown why she was chosen to to further record Pokémon evolution for Professor Rowan. Personality-wise, Mitch tries to distance herself from all feminine things. She keeps to her "tomboy" lifestyle & would never admit to liking anything relatively girly. She stands more on the laid-back side of things, only firing up during battle or other reasons. For the majority of the time, the young trainer is very upbeat & passionate over pointless things. She's shown to be naïve at times. She does, however, take battling seriously & would withdraw from matches she finds obvious to a destined outcome. Though, her doing so is rare because of her headstrong persona & her hatred of losing. Mitch is an exceptional liar, though she lies only for the better outcome or for a minor cause, as frequently shown throughout the series. She doesn't share information about herself freely, though if asked directly Mitch won't hesitant to answer. History Michelle "Mitch" Hunter was born to the infamous Coordinator, Olivia Hunter, in Solaceon Town. Being born to such a person, contests were everywhere around her, be it in a conversation or on the television. Michelle had always loved watching the contests her mother entered on the TV. She loved admiring the endless amount of ribbons, stuck neatly in the pages of photo albums along with pictures of her mother and her beautiful Pokemon. Michelle, as she grew up, began to play with the family's now-pet, a Mareep named Red. The two had play-Contests and often worked on routines as performances for their small town. It wasn't until her mother decided to sign her up for her first contest at the age of 6. For it only being her first contest, with the play-practice with her Mareep, they had won! Michelle began to form a love for entering contests and seeing her Pokemon show-off their beauty and skill. It wasn't long until Michelle entered her own Grand Festival. There were many other Coordinators that didn't take her seriously during battles. It might've been cute when she was competing in small-town Contests, but this was the real thing. Michelle showed them by lowering their points, one opponent at a time, with only her mother's Pokemon, Mareep(Red) and Delcatty. It was only two battle away from the finals, when Michelle was finally defeated. After the loss at the Grand Festival, Michelle's little 7 year-old self fell into quite a bit of sadness. She gave up on contests and training for them all together. Even with the encouraging comfort of her mother, and her Pokemon, she still couldn't pull herself to do it. Mitch began to stray away from all the beauty and glamour of contests. Overtime, she began to get back into training when she over heard the other kids of her town chatting about heading to Sandgem to start something called "a journey". Interested, when Mitch went to tell her mother about it, she was instead told the two were moving. To an entirely different region! The two moved to the city of (Here), in a region called Unova. Unfinished! Equipment Trainer Mitch is a registered Pokemon trainer, suited with a Sinnoh-styled Pokedex & trainer license. Other Items Pokemon On Hand More coming soon! Trivia *All of Mitch's current Pokemon are able to mega evolve at their final evolution. *Like , Mitch also turns her cap backwards when beginning a battle, or anytime she's getting serious. *Mitch refuses to answer to "Michelle", besides from people close to her. *Despite her tomboyish persona, Mitch's Pokemon are all shown to have "cute appeal", for lack of a better word. *Mitch's favorite foods are cotton candy and Piplup Puffs cereal. Category:Aryannaluvsu Category:Trainer Category:Trainers